


More Than Just Drift Compatibility

by StrikerEureka_77



Series: The Confusing Universe of Marty Donoghue [2]
Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Because I DO WHAT I WANT, Brother & sister - Freeform, Chuck Hansen - Freeform, Chuck Lives, F/M, Gipsy Danger - Freeform, Hannibal Chau - Freeform, I REGRET NOTHING, Kaiju, Marty Donoghue (OC), Mikey Donoghue (OC), Newton Geiszler - Freeform, OC, Raaaaleigh, Raleigh Becket - Freeform, Romeo Blue - Freeform, Shatterdome, Striker Eureka - Freeform, The Drift, max - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerEureka_77/pseuds/StrikerEureka_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty and Mikey Donoghue are a sibling pilot team from Boston, MA. They pilot the Jaeger, Romeo Blue, for the USA. While stationed in Alaska, they become fast friends with the Becket brothers, Yancy and Raleigh. And Marty even falls for Yancy. But just as they approached their two year anniversary, Yancy is killed during a Kaiju battle. Raleigh disappears, and the Donoghues are transferred to Australia. 5 years after Yancy's death, can Marty find love with the cocky, arrogant pilot of Striker Eureka, Chuck Hansen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Years Today

**Author's Note:**

> Marty and Mikey are 3 years app art in age but look just like twins.
> 
> Marty is 5'3, has strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and scars on her body from the Jaeger suit. Marty entered the Jaeger Academy at age 16.
> 
> Mikey is 6'3, has strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and scars on his body from the Jaeger suit. Mikey entered the Jaeger Academy at age 19.
> 
> The Donoghues have Boston accents and moved to California before the first Kaiju attack.

I woke up to the alarm. 6:30 in the morning. I got out of bed and cut the alarm off. It's been five years today. Five years since I lost him. Since I lost Yancy. Since we have seen Raleigh. Since I lost everything except Romeo Blue and Mikey. I got dressed in my dark colored military pants and a dark colored, plain t-shirt. I tucked my shirt into my pants and my pants into my boots. I tucked my dogtags into my shirt and looked at the pictures on the wall.

"I'll try to get through today for you, Yancy."

I grabbed the jacket that belonged to him that Raleigh gave me before he left PPDC. It had the Gipsy Danger logo on the back and said Gipsy Danger above the logo. I put it on and looked to my brother who was asleep still, clinging onto our two dogs. We adopted an English Bulldog that we named Becket, for Yancy and Raleigh, and a Rottweiler that we named Brady. I decided that I couldn't let Mikey miss breakfast so I woke him up.

"Good morning, Vietnam!"

He jumped up and fell out of bed while Becket and Brady barked.

"Why?!"

"It's time to get up. Go and get dressed. Mikey grabbed clothes and went to our bathroom. He opened the door and I screamed as I saw a naked Chuck Hansen standing there.

"Damn it, Chuck! I told you to lock the door when you're in here!"

"Sorry, mate. Didn't know you two would be up yet."

"Shut the damn door, Mikey!"

I could almost here Chuck smirk as he said, "I think Marty's afraid to see a real man in all his glory."

"Let me know when you see a real man, cause all I see is you."

Mikey shut the door as Chuck went to say something.

"Let's go. Becket, Brady, come on."

Mikey followed us after he got dressed. Everyones eyes averted to me as we reached the cafeteria. They knew once they saw his Gipsy Danger jacket. They knew what today was. Hercules Hansen, Chuck's father, handed me a tray full of food.

"Come with me."

"Where's mine, Herc?"

"This is for the lady. You get your own."

I followed Herc to a table with Brady and Becket right behind me. We sat down and the two dogs laid at my feet.

"You okay today?"

"I guess. It's still hard waking up, knowing that I won't see him anymore. You know?"

"I know better than anyone else."

Herc lost his wife during a Kaiju attack so he understood better than anyone. The only other person who understood was Mako Mori. Chuck waltzed in with his bulldog, Max, right beside him. He sat down next to his father and looked at me as I started to eat.

"I've been meaning to ask. If you pilot Romeo Blue, why do you wear a Gipsy Danger jacket?"

I tensed up. And Herc saw it. Most people knew not to ask about Gipsy Danger or about why I wore Yancy's jacket. Most people knew or assumed things.

"Marty, you don't have to answer."

"I might as well. Maybe finally talking about it, after 5 years, will help. Chuck, this jacket belonged to Yancy Becket. His brother gave it to me after Yancy died during a Kaiju battle 5 years ago."

"And?"

"I was in a very serious relationship with Yancy Becket for two years before he died. So Raleigh, his brother, gave me this jacket so I would always have a piece of Yancy."

"Is that why you're a fridged bitch?"

Herc slapped his prick of a son across the back of the head.

"Boy! Today's a tough day for her! Show so damn respect! I apologize, Miss. Donoghue. It's my fault he's like this. Raised him on my own."

I didn't cry like I would have a year ago. I snapped, instead.

"At least I know how to pilot a Jaeger. At least I'm not an arrogant, cocky son of a bitch who thinks I'm the greatest Jaeger pilot in the world. Marshal Pentecost and your dad are the greatest. Not you, Chuck."

I got up and walked away.

"Becket! Brady! Come on."

The dogs followed me to the Kwoon room. I had to blow off some steam. So I sparred against some new cadets. I hate Chuck Hansen with a burning passion right now. I had put 8 new cadets on their asses when Marshal Pentecost came in.

"Miss. Donoghue. Breaking in the cadets?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I had to let out some aggression. Bad start to the morning."

"I need your assistance with something."

"What is it, sir?"

"Locating an old friend; Raleigh Becket."

"He's somewhere in Alaska. That is all Mikey and myself know, sir."

"We are beginning a search for him. If we find him, I would like for you and Mr. Donoghue to accompany me to retrieve him."

"No questions asked, sir. Of course we will. May I ask why, though?"

"For now, just know that Miss. Mori is in charge of restoring Gipsy Danger to her glory days and only Mr. Becket can pilot her."

"But Jaegers need two pilots. And Yancy......"

I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"Miss. Mori is working on a list of cadets suited to the task."

"Okay, sir. Is that all?"

"Yes, Miss. Donoghue."

The marshal left and I toon down one last cadet before putting my shoes and jacket back on. Raleigh might be coming home. I had to tell Mikey. I ran through the halls with the dogs on my heels, looking for my brother. I found him talking to Chuck, of all people.

"Mikey! Need... to... talk... now."

"Is someone dying?"

"No. It's.... about.... Gipsy."

His eyes widened.

"We'll talk later, Chuck."

Me and Mikey walked back to the room.

"What about her?"

"Pentecost is restoring her and searching for Raleigh. When he finds Raleigh, he wants us to go with him to bring Raleigh back. Raleigh might be coming home, Mikey."

"This is huge. But why now? Why is he bothering Raleigh now?"

"He wouldn't say."

"Then this must be something major. Jesus, we might be getting him back. We could be getting Raleigh back."

My brother hugged me. Today went from being a depressing, dark day to one of the best days of our lives. 5 years to the day that we lost Yancy, we find out we could be getting Raleigh back.


	2. Drifting To Know Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck talks Marty into Drifting with him so he can learn more about her. And he pisses of Pentecost and Herc in the process.

Chuck Hansen's Point Of View

I finally felt like a jackass. I shoulda kept my mouth shut. She hasn't looked at me in two weeks. I had to do something. So I talked to Dad.

"Do ya think me and Marty might be Drift compatible?"

"Chuck, no. Don't even think it. The only one who can Drift with her is Mikey."

"I think I could. We have something in common."

"What?"

"We both lost someone we love, Dad."

"It doesn't matter. You have to have a bond. If Yancy Becket were alive, he'd be the only other person she could Drift with. I don't even know if she can Drift with Raleigh Becket."

"It can't hurt to try."

"It actually could! It could kill you!"

I walked out. Maybe the Marshal would let me try it.

"No. Marty Donoghue Drifts with her brother and only him. And you Drift with your father. Mr. Hansen, just let this topic drop."

"But, Marshal....."

"You heard me. You are dismissed."

I hate being told what to do. But I joined the military so I had to listen. Or did I? I walked out of Marshal Pentecost's office and went to find Marty. What Pentecost and Dad didn't know wouldn't hurt. I ran into Mako in the halls.

"You know where Marty is?"

"She is in the Jaeger bays."

"Okay. Thanks."

Wait? Did I just say thanks? Never mind. I ran to the Jaeger bays and saw her sitting on the tall terrace, looking at her Jaeger being worked on. They had pulled back the chest plate and I watched Marty's face tug into a smile as she looked at Romeo Blue's heart. I went up there and sat next to her.

"Beautiful, huh?"

"I use to watch them do this back in Alaska after every Kaiju battle. Yancy would sit with me and we'd watch Gipsy and Romeo both get worked on. We loved looking at their hearts. Romeo was Gipsy's man. The Beckets called Gipsy a she. Mikey and I always called Romeo a he. So the joke around Alaska was that Gipsy and Romeo put mine and Yancy's relationship out on a larger scale."

"Striker's a she, says Dad. She's our girl. The only woman we've had for a long time."

"Romeo and Mikey are the only men I've had so close to me since Yancy. Mikey wants me to move on, find someone new."

I saw the pain in her eyes. She was so broken and I took me this long to figure it out. Marty was stuck in the past.

"Marty, you realize this is the most civil conversation we've ever had?"

She laughed softly the swept her hair out of her eyes.

"You're right. I guess because you aren't being a raging dick to me. It's a nice change. I like this Chuck Hansen. I don't like the one from two weeks ago."

"I'm sorry. What I said, it slipped out before I could even think."

"You're right. I am fridged. I keep everyone out and it's no way to live. Just like Mikey says to me, all the time."

"Drift with me, Marty. Let me know everything. I want to know."

"We aren't Drift compatible, Chuck."

"Sure we are. I think we have some compatibility. We both lost a loved one. I lost my mum. You lost your boyfriend. We both saw it happen. That's enough to go on."

I grabbed her hand and led her to the suit up room. Then Tendo showed up.

"What's up, Marty? Chuck."

"Hey, Tendo. Chuck wants to Drift."

I covered my real reason up, "Just incase something happens to Dad or Mikey. Pentecost didn't tell you?"

"No, but let's suit you up. See how this works."

Marty cut her eyes at me and after Tendo left said, "You just lied to Tendo! Tendo, of all people!"

"He'd of never let us with me lying."

"But it's Tendo! All the shit he did for me, Mikey and the Beckets back in Alaska could have landed his ass in trouble! He can handle this."

She ranted as we suited up in our suits. Hers was blue. Mine was grey.

"Which Jaeger?"

"Romeo is being worked on so I guess Striker."

We got into Striker and we both went for the left pilot stand.

"Sorry. I operate the left in Romeo. This is your Jaeger. You take the pilot stand."

So I took the right. We were set up and hooked in.

"Initating neural handshake in 10... 9... 8... 7... 6."

"You ready to step inside my head?", She asked.

"Only if you're ready to step into mine."

"3... 2... 1. Neural handshake initiated."

I saw my own memories. Going to the park with Mum as a kid. The Kaijus. Dad saving me first. My first time in a Jaeger. Meeting the Donoghues. Jaeger Academy. My first Kaiju kill. Getting Max as a kid. Then I saw Marty's memories. Her and Mikey as children, going back and forth between divorced parents. Being in San Francisco during the first Kaiju attack. Losing their mum and Dad during the next attack in the US. Joining Jaeger Academy with Mikey. Seeing Romeo Blue after his restoration for the first time. I felt her emotions when she saw Romeo and knew he was hers. Overwhelming happiness. Then I saw her meeting the Beckets. I felt everything she felt when she saw Yancy Becket. Strong attraction, a crush, the need to be with him. Then I saw them together as she let all the memories flow. Them on a date, watching the Jaegers get repaired, him asking her to marry him when the Kaijus were gone for good. Then I felt the pain,the agony, the anguish as I saw Yancy Becket get ripped from Gipsy Danger right before Marty's eyes. I saw Raleigh give her the jacket, Mikey comfort her as she had nightmares about that night for the past 5 years. Her and Mikey adopting their two dogs. Then I saw something unexpected. She had lost Yancy Becket's child a month after his death. She went unto a Jaeger pregnant? She still didn't chase the rabbit. But I knew why she was closed off. She was suppose to marry him and she lost his baby. I felt her pain, her loneliness, and but also, I felt her need to keep people out. I felt her fear that if she let anyone in the way she let Yancy Becket in, shed lose them like she lost him. She was afraid to love someone again. That's enough to do anybody in.

"Lining up nicely, Striker. This Drift is..... Holy shit."

"What is it, Tendo?", Marty asked.

"I've seen only one other Drift this strong, Marty."

"Whose?", I asked.

"Yancy and Marty's Drift. Chuck, Marty, you two....."

I heard the voice that said we're in trouble.

"Are in a lot of trouble."

My dad and Pentecost. We were taken out of the Jaeger and sat down in front of them.

"I told you not to do it, Chuck! I told you it was a bad idea! You never listen to me!"

"But it worked! Marty and I are Drift compatible! Tendo said it was the second Drift he'd seen that was that strong!"

Pentecost looked to Marty, "Who were the two pilots in the Drift th at Mr. Tendo spoke of, Miss. Donoghue?"

"Myself and Yancy Becket, sir."

Pentecost rubbed his temples.

"Next time you disobey me, Hansen, I will kick you out of Shatterdome. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"You are lucky she didn't chase the rabbit. Dismissed, Hansen."

I got up and left. I guess he needed to talk to Marty.

 

Marty Donoghue's Point Of View

 

Pentecost just looked at me. I was a little scared.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sir. Chuck took my memories better than I thought."

"He knows now?"

I nodded, "He saw everything he wanted to see. He wanted to know why I'm closed off."

"Even the..."

He couldn't say it.

"The baby? Yes. Sir, I didn't expect to Drift with him so well. I never thought I'd Drift with someone to the same strength as I did with Yancy."

"We'll just take this as it goes. If you want to keep practicing with Hansen and learning the physical compatibility, I will allow it."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're dismissed, Marty."

I left and smiled a little. I was compatible with someone other than Yancy and Mikey. But what will Mikey say? Jesus, he's gonna kill me and Chuck.


	3. Moving To Hong Kong and Chuck Shows His True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is getting ready to move to the last Shatterdome in Hong Kong. And Chuck shows his softer side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a different path than I intended for it. But I hope y'all enjoy it anyway.

My bed was being shaken. I opened one eye to see Mikey.

"Go away. I'm sleeping."

"Get up. We've been shut down."

I hopped out of bed.

"What?!"

"Our second Shatterdome and it's been shut down. Pentecost said to pack up everything. We're going to Hong Kong. So pack it up."

First Alaska, now Sydney. I got dressed in my typical army pants, plain shirt and boots then started packing my stuff into my issued sack. My clothes, jackets, the dogs' stuff and then lastly, my pictures. Mikey did the same. We pulled on our Romeo Blue jackets and walked through the halls to see Romeo before we left for Hong Kong. Becket and Brady stuck close to us. Herc was in the bays with Chuck and Max. Max came running over to me.

"Max! Don't drool all over Miss. Donoghue. Sees a pretty gal, gets all wound up."

I bent down to pet him. Chuck looked at me and smiled as his dog loved all over me.

"Marty. How are ya today?", Herc asked.

"I'm good. Things are good. Other than moving to Hong Kong."

"Chucks not taking that too well either. He hates China."

"Hey! I don't hate it! I just like Australia better."

I laughed at him, "Well, China is pretty sweet, Chuck. Good food."

Mikey gave me a look. And from Drifting with him so often, I heard his thoughts. "What's up with you two?"

I ignored him and walked to Romeo Blue.

"See you in Hong Kong, Romeo."

I felt someone beside me.

"Marty, would you lemme take you out once we get to Hong Kong?"

Chuck. He had this big grin on his face.

"You realize we aren't suppose to leave Shatterdome, right?"

"I can persuade a K-Science nerd to go out and buy us Chinese takeout and we can eat in my room. Just you and me. I'll even ask Dad to take Max for the night."

I laughed, "We'll see, Chuck."

We looked up at Romeo Blue.

"You love him, don't ya?"

"Yeah. I'm very attached to him."

"You wait here and I'll be back. I'm gonna get us some food and you can tell me all about him. Come on, Max!"

Chuck took off before I could respond. My brother and Herc had these shit eating grins on their faces.

"What?!"

"Nothing. You look good today. You got a crush on Chuck?"

"No!", I denied.

"She's defensive. She's got it for your boy, Herc."

I rolled my eyes at my brother and Herc as they laughed and smiled. I sat down and looked up at Romeo. Then Chuck finally came back. Mikey and Herc left and Chuck sat next to me on the ground.

"Tell me, how'd a girl like you become a ranger?"

"I was 13 and my parents divorced. Me and Mikey went with Dad when he moved to California. And Tresspasser attacked 3 months after me moved there. Dad put us in the basement while he tried to get some stuff like food. He never came back. When we thought it was safe to come out, we found him, dead in our yard, stomped. It left an impression on us. Mom moved to California to take care of us and when I was 16, we joined the Jaeger Academy. My mom consented, saying I had the drive to do it. Mikey was 19 bit didn't go in earlier because he knew I wanted to go so badly. But we lost Mom to another Kaiju attack the next year. We were pilots by then and had just gotten Romeo. We saw her get caught in the destruction, but we weren't in time to save her. From then on, Mikey and I have only had each other. Then when we git.stationed in Alaska, we found made a little, broken family with Yancy and Raleigh. All they had left was a sister who stayed clear of Jaegers."

"I lost my mum when I was 12 or 13 to a Kaiju attack. Dad made a choice. He saved me first and she ended up being the one to die. It's been me and him ever since. Until he got Max. I love that dog."

"We got ours so we wouldn't be alone anymore."

"Tell me more about Romeo Blue, Marty."

"Romeo Blue belonged to the Gage twins first. But after their death, Romeo was put in Oblivion Bay. Then he was taken out and restored. By the time Mikey and I finished the academy, he was done. And he was all ours. Romeo is the slowest Jaeger. That's the only thing we hate about him. Everything else is perfect to us."

"Striker is the fastest. Mark V. First and last if her kind. Romeo is a Mark I, right?"

"Yup. One of the oldest Jaegers still used. Cherno Alpha is the other one."

"I never thanked you for Drifting with me. It actually means a lot that you trusted me that much."

"In sorry for some of the things you saw. They were...."

"Don't say sorry for your memories. You can't help what happened. I'm glad you let me in, Marty. I want to help you open up again. I want to be there when you do. I know I acted like a royal pain in the ass before and I'm sorry. I get confused around you."

I smiled, "I like this Chuck. This honest, kind, humble Chuck. I didn't like the cocky, arrogant, egotistical Chuck. He was a dick."

"I can be this guy all the time if you want me to be."

"I want you to be the real you."

"Well, a pretty girl is making me want to be a better person cause she deserves the best out of someone after all she's been through."

Chuck brushed some stray hairs from my face as I spoke. He looked at me very intently. He went to lean in but I stopped him.

"Chuck. I just want a friend right now."

"I can be that. Whatever you want, I'll be that. I'll be your friend, Marty. I'll be a brother. I'll be anything you need me to be."

I smiled at his change of attitude, "Just a friend right now. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll be your friend. But make me a promise or two."

"Okay."

"One, you have to keep me in mind for being more than friends. A sheila can drive a man crazy for making him wait forever. And two, you can't tell anyone I can actually be nice. It'll ruin my reputation.", he smiled, kinda.

"Your secret is safe with me, Chuck. And I have nobody else in mind. Just Yancy. And now you."

He smiled and pulled me close to him. I put my head on his shoulder as he told me stories about when his dad let him see the inside of Lucky Seven when he was younger. Chuck Hansen just might be what I needed to heal the wounds of losing Yancy. Who'd of thought I'd grow close to Chuck, of all people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how Chuck was depicted as a raging asswipe so I thought, why not.let him have a soft, sweet side that he's afraid to show everyone. Hope y'all liked it. Comment if you have any opinions or questions. Thanks for reading still.


	4. Striker Eureka's 10th Kill And The Hong Kong Shatterdome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Striker Eureka gets its final Kaiju in Australia before going to Hong Kong. Chuck and Marty have dinner and a little more than they even planned.

The helicopters were all loaded up with the remaining pilot's items. So that meant just me, Mikey, Herc, Chuck, Pentecost and Mako. And of course, Tendo. And the K-Science doctors' stuff. While a set of copters hauled Romeo to Hong Kong. Striker was going after. Chuck, myself, Max, Beckt and Brady were walking around the Shatterdome, waiting to leave.

"You decided yet? About if we're gonna have dinner together."

"Chuck, if you really want me to have dinner with you then just say it.", I laughed.

"Okay then. Marty, we're having dinner once we get to Hong Kong."

"And Herc is going to take Max?"

"Yup."

"Then I guess I'll see you there."

He just smiled. Then the alarms went off.

"Kaiju detection off the coast of Sydney.", the A.I said.

"Striker Eureka on deck.", Pentecost said.

"Marty, watch Max for me?", Chuck asked.

"Of course. Want me to see you guys off?"

"Oh, you wanna come with us, huh?", he smirked.

"Just so you can tell Max you'll see him later."

I walked with Herc and Chuck to the Drivesuit room. Chuck bent down and kissed Max on the head.

"I'll see you later, boy."

"Be careful, Chuck."

"Always am. See you later, Marty."

He surprised me by planting a firm kiss on my lips.

"Hold that for me, love. I'll be back for it later."

They were suited up and both got into the head of their Jaeger. Chuck smiled and waved at me before they left my site.

"C'mon, Max."

The bulldog followed me closely. 

 

Chuck Hansen's Point Of View 

Our Drift was holding and Dad spoke.

"You better not be messing with her."

"Stay out of it, old man."

"I see it all, Chuck. You better not be playing around with her emotions."

"I'm not! I like her. I really do. Now let's just focus on the mission."

He's always butting into my business. Of course, how can I focus when my mind is swimming with thoughts of Marty. She actually let me kiss her.

"Boy, get you're head in the game! Think about that later!"

...... Damn it. Forgot he was in my head. Well, here we come Sydney.

 

Marty Donoghue's Point Of View 

Hong Kong. Finally. I saw on the news that Chuck and Herc took down the Kaiju and Chuck was pretty arrogant about it.

"That's Striker Eureka's 10th kill to date. That's a new record."

"And you're still going to Hong Kong after this?"

"Orders are orders. What are we suppose to do?"

I shook my head. Max woofed.

"He's your owner."

Mikey was working on something in the corner while Pentecost left.

"Where you going, sir?"

"I'll be back."

He just left.

"Well, that was very vague.", Mikey said.

Striker made it to Hong Kong by helicopters that were sent to pick them up. I only found out because I went to the Jaeger bays and saw the other two Jaegers, Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon. Max ran to Chuck and licked his face. Brady and Becket just followed as I walked towards the Australians.

"Miss. Donoghue, what do we owe the pleasure of you welcoming us to Hong Kong?"

"I had to return Max. Good job though. I saw it on the news. 10th kill. That's good."

"It's a new record.", Chuck said.

He sauntered over to me and put his hand on my cheek. He was still in his Drivesuit. Herc at lease changed clothes. Chuck made an attempt to kiss me but I dodged it.

"What?"

"Your dad is right here."

"Oh, I already saw the first one in the Drift."

That made it so much worse. I hid my face in Chuck's shoulder. He just laughed.

"Glad to see you made it!"

Pentecost. I looked to see him. He's here! I took off running.

"Raleigh, Raleigh, Raleigh!"

I ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Raleigh! It's so great to see you again! We've missed you."

He held on to me tightly.

"It's great to see you too, Marty. Where's Mikey?"

"Behind you, Rals!"

He hugged us tightly.

"It's been 5 years. God, it's been too long.", Raleigh said.

"Come meet everyone else."

We led him to Herc.

"This is Herc Hansen, pilot of Striker Eureka."

They shook hands.

"I remember you, sir. Three Jaeger drop team in Manila. 6 years ago."

"That's right. Marty talks about you a lot."

"Really?", Raleigh smiled.

"What? We're best friends, Raleigh."

He hung his arm around my shoulders. I saw Chuck's face twist in anger.

"I gotta go, Raleigh but, Mako here will take care of you. Catch you later?"

"Yeah. See you later."

I walked back over to Chuck. He was knelt down with Max.

"So, dinner?"

"Want me to ask the K-Science doctors?"

"Yeah. I gotta get out of this suit."

I just smiled and walked on to the K-Science lab. I saw two scientists set to.g up.

"No Kaiju entrails on my side of the room!"

"Calm down, Hermann! Shit!"

I looked to one. He had tattoos on both arms and dressed like a rocker. He had glasses and dark hair. The other one dressed nicely and had a cane.

"I will not, you Kaiju groupie!"

"I'm not a groupie!"

I interrupted them, "I'm sorry but could I ask one of you for a favor?"

The dark haired one looked at me and smiled, "Why, hello there. I'm Dr. Newton Geiszler. Call me Newt. What can I help you with?"

"I'm Marty Donoghue. I just need someone to run out and get some takeout for me and a friend. If that isn't too much trouble.", I gave him a smile.

"Of course. So, are you a wife of someone? Scientist? Or what?"

"I'm a pilot of a Jaeger."

"No way! Hermann, look at this girl! She's a pilot."

"Newton! I've told you not to call me by my first name!"

"Sorry. So, you need some Chinese food? I'll get that and meet you...."

"In the mess hall?"

"Good enough for me. See you soon."

I walked back to the bays and Mikey was with Raleigh at Gipsy Danger. Boys and their Jaegers. Of course. I couldn't blame Raleigh for getting lost in just looking at her. He hasn't seen Gipsy in five years. Chuck was nowhere around the bays. So I went to find him. I found Herc in the hall with Max.

"Hey, Herc. Where's Chuck?"

"In his room."

"Thank you."

I passed by the mess and saw my new friend, Newt.

"Hey! I got your food."

I met him halfway and got the bags from him. 

"Thank you so much, Newt. I owe you one."

"Drop by the lab and I'll show you something cool. That'll be enough to pay me back."

"You got it, man."

I left real quick and went to Chuck's room. I knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Hello there. I got dinner. You going to let me in?"

He smiled and moved aside and let me by. We sat down on his bed across from each other and ate. We joked and just talked about everything. We finished and just sat together in the silence. But Chuck broke it.

"Marty, remember I had you hold something for me?"

I gave him a look as he smiled sneakily. Then kissed me roughly. He shoved the boxes and forks to the floor and pulled me onto his lap. His hands held my waist tightly and my hands ended up fisting into his hair. I pulled away for a minute.

"Chuck. What's going on here? With us?"

"Marty, I'm not sure but I don't want it to stop. I really like you."

"Even knowing I still love a man who has been dead for 5 years?"

"Yes."

I rested my forehead against his.

"Chuck, I think I like you too."

He smiled and kissed me again, moving a hand up my back and pulled me closer. He laid me on my back and kissed me deeper. Chuck slipped his tongue into my mouth and ran a hand up my shirt. My shirt found the floor and he sat up and ripped his shirt off quickly. He looked at my scars and traced them along my torso and arms. He didn't have any scars on his body.

"How'd you get these?"

"Bad battle with a Kaiju in 2018. Mikey's got some too. I know, they're gross."

He kissed each scar gently.

"No they aren't. I like them."

I smiled and kissed him.

"You are too sweet."

"Shh. Just kiss me, Marty."

I kissed him and held him close. And things ended up leading to Chuck and I, naked in his bed. He held me close when we finished and just ran his hands up and down my arms.

"Marty, would you be my girlfriend? This is very backwards from how I wanted it to go but...."

"Chuck, yes. Mikey has always been right about me needing to move on. I guess I could never move on because I was waiting for you."

He smiled against my neck.

"I think I like Hong Kong now."

We both laughed. I even spent the night in his room. I think this is the start of something wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at smut-fluff type stuff so I decided not to write it. Too soon for her and Chuck to be in a relationship? Opinions please.


	5. Act Like A Ranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Raleigh arrives at Shatterdome, there's a fight and some Kaiju/human Drifting for Newt (only mentioned though).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scene! Aw yeah!

I woke up next to Chuck. He was snoring softly. I smiled and pried myself out of his arms. I got dressed and snuck back into my room. Mikey had this look on his face and laughed at me.

"The Walk of Shame?"

"Don't say a word."

"So, how was it?"

"Oh. My. God. Just don't, Mikey."

"Hey, you don't have anyone for girl talk. So I'm doing my best for you."

"I'd rather not discuss THAT with my big brother."

"At least go shower. Herc is saving us a spot at breakfast. Becket, Brady l, come on."

He left the room and I went into the bathroom. Chuck was in there, brushing his teeth.

"G'morning, love. What are you up to?"

"I'm going to shower."

"Want some help?", he smirked.

"Uh, not this morning."

He kissed my forehead, "I'll see ya later. Okay?"

I nodded and he left, going through the door to his room connected to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed in my typical outfit of army pants, boots, shirt and dog tags. But today, I wore my Romeo Blue jacket instead of Gipsy Danger. I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked to the mess hall. Mikey was sitting with Chuck and the dogs. Herc and Raleigh were walking and I noticed Chuck had a tray for me. So I joined them. I sat next to Chuck. Raleigh sat across from me.

"I haven't seen bread in a while.", Raleigh said.

"That's the beauty of Hong Kong. Open port.", Mikey said.

"We've got everything.", Herc said as he reached for something at the end of the table then continued, "Raleigh, this is my son, Chuck. He's my copilot now."

Chuck was turned towards me and had a half smile on his face, He's more my copilot. Right, Dad?"

Herc gave him this look as if to say "Fuck no now shut up". Then Chuck went on.

"So you're the guy, eh? You're the guy who's gonna run defense for me in that old dust bucket of yours?"

Raleigh finished chewing and said, "That's the plan."

Chuck fed Max and petted him, "Good. So, when was the last time you jockeyed, Ray?"

"About five years ago."

Mikey looked at me and then Raleigh. Then shook his head.

"What have you been doing for five years? Something pretty important, I reckon."

"I was in construction.", Raleigh had this pissed off look and I was holding my tongue by just eating without stopping so I wouldn't say something stupid.

"Oh, wow, that's great. I mean, that's really useful. We get into a fight, you can build our way out of it, eh, Ray?"

"It's Raleigh.", he simply told Chuck.

"Whatever. Look, you're Pentecost's bright idea. And my old man, he seems to like you. And you're even best friends with my girlfriend. But it's guys like you who brought down the Jaeger program. To me, you're dead weight.", he stood up, "You slow me down, I'm gonna drop you like a sack of Kaiju shit."

He put on his hat and clicked his tongue at Raleigh, "I'll see ya around, Raaaaleigh. Come on, Max."

Him and Max left the mess hall. Herc looked at Raleigh.

"That was better than I expected.", Mikey said.

"You can blame me for that one. I've raised him on my own. He's a smart kid, bit I never knew whether to give him a hug or a kick in the ass."

Raleigh raised his eyebrows in surprise, "With respect, sir, I'm pretty sure which one he needs."

Then they all looked at me.

"What?"

"Girlfriend?", Raleigh said.

"He asked me out. I like him so I said yes."

"And forget all about Yancy?", Raleigh said.

Mikey dropped his fork, "Oh, hell. Rals, it's been 5 years. It's time for her to move on."

"She was suppose to marry him, she was pregnant. How can she just move on from that?"

"Raleigh, don't start this shit. Leave it alone."

"Marty, at least look to the second best thing to Yancy as you're way of moving on; Me."

I got up, "If you wanted to be with me, you're 5 years too late."

I went to find Chuck. He was practicing moves alone in the Kwoon room. I watched him until he saw me.

"Done with Raaaaleigh?", he said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Chuck, he's a very capable pilot. I did numerous missions with him."

"If he's so good, Then why's his copilot dead?"

That stung me more than I thought it would.

"It was a freak accident. Knifehead tore through the alloy hull and ripped Yancy out. That wasn't Raleigh's fault."

I could feel the tears pricking my eyes. Chuck saw and realized what he had said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

He tried to touch me but I pulled from him.

"Raleigh is my best friend. Please be nice. Please."

"I can't promise anything. But I'll try for you."

He kissed my forehead and hugged me with one arm.

"I'm sorry, but please don't try to compare me to him. I can't be who you lost, Marty."

"I know. I want you to be you, Chuck."

"We better go. Raaaaleigh has his cadet combat today to pick a copilot. So let's go."

We left and Max followed behind us. Mikey caught up to us.

"The triplets challenged me to a game of basketball. I need two players. You two up for it?"

"Mikey, you know I can't play basketball."

"Chuck, you down?"

"Nah. I'm gonna go check on Striker."

"You guys suck! I'll see if Sasha and Aleksis are game."

He took off, following the blonde Russians.

"Hey, Sasha! Aleksis! Wait up!"

I shook my head at my older brother.

"So, what are we really going to do, Miss. Donoghue?"

"We could just sit in our rooms like idiots."

"Or we could do what we did last night."

I pushed him towards the wall.

"No. Let's go to the K-Science lab. Newt Geiszler wants me to come down sometime as payment for him getting us dinner night."

"You go on. I'm mot into that nerd shit."

"Oh, okay."

So, I headed down to the K-Science lab alone.

Newt was working with Kaiju samples and had his sleeves rolled up. I looked at his tattoos closer. Kaijus.

"Hey, Newt?"

"Oh, hey, Marty! See you made it down here."

"Kaiju ink? Yamarashi, dude?"

"What? He was two thousand five hundred tons of awesome!"

"The Beckets took him down in 2017."

"So I heard from the new guy. He's a Becket?"

"Mm hmmm."

"He told me I shouldn't want to see a Kaiju up close and alive."

"You shouldn't. I have, a lot. And it ain't no picnic, Newt."

"Well, I'll listen to you cause you're pretty. Wanna see something cool?"

"Dazzle me with Kaiju science, Dr. Geiszler."

"Only my mother calls me doctor.", he joked.

He walked me over to these two samples.

"These are Kaiju brain samples. One from 6 years ago, Manila."

"I was there."

"Sweet! Anyway, the other is from Sydney, last week. They are the same."

"So, that means Kaijus are clones?", I guessed.

"Exactly! But nobody believes me. Pentecost took Hermann's data over mine. I want to Drift with a Kaiju brain to see what I can get from it."

"That could kill you. It's dangerous."

"Or I could be a rock star if it works."

Newt kept showing me these samples and explaining things about the Kaiju that were interesting. He was full of Kaiju knowledge. I checked the time. Damn, time sure flies. It was already 7 o'clock.

"I gotta go, Newt. See you later."

"Thanks for dropping in. Come by any time you want."

I left and was met by Chuck.

"Where the hell you been, Marty?"

"Science lab with Newt."

"Who?"

"Dr. Geiszler. He was showing me these samples and explaining them and we lost track of time. I'm sorry."

"Well, c'mon. It's chow time."

We ate in the mess hall. Raleigh ate with us again. But Chuck kept his mouth shut.

"How's Yancy's jacket been treating you?"

I slammed my fork down.

"Raleigh. Don't start."

"Sorry. Haven't seen you since I gave it to you. Just wanted to know if you still like it as much as you did when you used it to......"

"Raleigh, stop. Now.", Mikey to me him.

I looked at Chuck. He had something to say. I could tell.

"Raaaaleigh, leave my girlfriend alone. She's moving on with her life. Don't bring up the past, bad memories."

Raleigh was quiet. Chuck looked at me and smiled. 'See? I handled it nicely.' He mouthed to me. I went back to my room after dinner. Mikey came in after me with the dogs.

We went to bed after playing with the dogs a bit. Tomorrow is sure to be better. I hope.

 

I woke up to yelling.

"What?! She's a rookie!"

"That's who I want for my copilot. Okay?"

"Dude, are you trying to make Marty jealous with this stunt?"

"What? No."

"You're a goddamn liar! You always wanted her but she wanted Yancy and now she wants Chuck Hansen. And it's killing you. So you're trying to make her jealous."

"Can we talk about this later? I've got a Neural Bridge exersize with Mako."

"See you there, bro."

I got out of bed. Mikey looked at me.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything."

"It's true. They both loved you. They knew it but Raleigh wanted his brother to be happy."

"Can we just go watch this excersize and be done?"

I went to the bathroom with my clothes and got dressed. We went to the control room and stood there with Tendo.

"My man, Tendo. What's up?"

"Our boy is getting ready. Gonna be good."

Herc, Chuck and Pentecost came in.

"Pilots onboard and ready to connect."

"Prepare for neural handshake."

"Initiating neural handshake."

Tendo flipped all these switches and pressed some buttons. And we watched. Chuck stood next to me. We watched as Gipsy put her fists up and Tendo watched them line up on the projecting screens.

"Okay, Gipsy. Lining up nicely. Better get ready."

Tendo sat down in his chair.

"Pilot to Jaeger connection complete."

Then Gottlieb came running in.

"Marshal! Marshal! I need to talk to you!"

"Not now, Mr. Gottlieb. I'm sure you can appreciate how important this moment is to me."

"Newton created a neural bridge from garbage and Drifted with a Kaiju."

Pentecost turned around quickly and left with Gottlieb. That left Herc in charge.

"Pretty impressive.", Herc said.

"Yeah, he remembers how to turn it on.", Chuck replied.

"Ok, show some respect. When his brother died, he got the Jaeger back to shore on his own. I've known one other pilot that's been able to do that."

"Chuck, you said you'd be nice."

"Marty, not now."

"Listen to your girlfriend, boy. She's know Raleigh since she became a pilot. She knows his battle style better than anyone."

Chuck just looked at me. Then Gipsy unaligned. He clinched onto Yancy. I just know it.

"Both out of alignment."

"Both of them?", Herc asked.

Tendo slapped a machine, "Both of them. Gipsy, Gipsy! You're out box alignment! You are both out of alignment!"

I heard Raleigh's voice, "I'm okay. Just let me control it."

"You're stabilizing. But Mako is way out. She's starting to chase the rabbit."

"Tendo, do something!"

"I can't. Mako has to stabilize on her own."

So we just watched. Gipsy's arm went up and the plasma canon started up.

"Oh, shit!", Mikey screamed.

"Weapons systems engaged! Go to the fail-safe!", Tendo ordered.

"Fail-safe not responding. There's a problem with the neural blocker!"

Tendo slammed down on the huge red button that meant to shut it down.

"Her connection is way too strong!"

Tendo started ordering everyone to leave in Cantonese. Herc, Chuck, Mikey and myself were hitting every damn button and flipping every fucking switch to try and power Gipsy down. Nothing worked. The plasma canon was still up and ready. Chuck and I were behind the electronic shit, pulling at wires. Tendo came around to help. 

Herc yelled, "The power line! The power line! Get the main power line!"

Tendo pulled at it and Pentecost came running in.

"Take them offline!"

Tendo got the line out, "I just did."

Gipsy started to power off. We watched as she shut down. I've got to check on them. When they came out of their suits, I met them in the hall to Pentecost's office.

"Are you two okay?"

They nodded.

"Marty, well talk later.", Raleigh said.

Herc, Chuck, Mako, Raleigh, Pentecost, Mikey and myself went to Pentecost's office. I waited outside with Mako and Raleigh as Chuck argued with the three, Mikey went in with them.

"She can't control her Drift, and he went out of phase first!", Chuck screamed.

"We all know what happened.", Pentecost said.

"We can't afford to make mistakes. The Kaiju keep evolving, they keep kicking our asses! He's a has-been, she's a rookie. I don't want them protecting my bomb run, sir."

The door opened and Chuck came out.

"You need to watch your tone, Mr. Hansen.", Pentecost told Chuck.

"Hey, stay there. Give me a moment.", Herc ordered Chuck before closing the door.

Chuck looked at Mako and Raleigh, "You two are a goddamn disgrace. You're gonna get us all killed and here's the thing, Raaaaleigh: I wanna come back from, this mission because I quite like my life."

He pulled me to him and had me close to his body. I saw the anger in Raleigh's eyes. 

Chuck flicked Raleigh's chest, "So why don't you just do us all a favor and disappear? It's the only thing you're good at."

Mako and myself stood up to him, "Stop! Now!"

I jerked away from Chuck and Raleigh held me and Mako back.

"Yeah, that's right. You just hold back your little girls. One of you bitches needs a leash."

Raleigh swung and punched Chuck straight in the face, then the jaw, cheek and kept swinging. Chuck hit Raleigh in the jaw and Raleigh swung back but Chuck blocked it. They kept throwing punch after punch. Raleigh kicked Chuck's leg from under him and punched him so hard, blood came out of his mouth.

"Apologize to Marty and Mako."

Chuck wiped.his mouth, "Screw you."

Chuck swung but Raleigh dodged it. Raleigh kidney punched Chuck then his fist connected with Chuck's cheek. Raleigh threw him against the wall and tried to elbow him, but Chuck slammed Raleigh into the other wall, punching him twice in the side before Raleigh grabbed and twisted his arm and slammed him into some pipes that dented and let out steam after Chuck's body made contact. Chuck groaned in pain loudly. He stood back up right with a.hateful look.

"Chuck! Stop it, now! You're hurt!"

"I said apologize to them.", Raleigh said to him again.

Chuck worked his shoulders, punched at Raleigh then spun around trying to lad a hit. Raleigh blocked them all, grabbed his arm, put a leg around it and took him down to the ground and pulled up on his arm. Chuck yelled in pain again. Herc came out.

"Hey, hey! Enough! What's going on?"

Raleigh looked at the very angry Australian man who was walking towards him and Chuck.

"On your feet, both of you!"

Raleigh released Chuck and stood up. Herc walked towards Chuck.

"Becket, Mori, into my office.", Pentecost ordered.

"No, we aren't finished!", Chuck came at Raleigh but Herc stopped stopped him.

"This is over! You're a ranger, for chrissake. Why don't you start acting like one?"

Chuck shoved off of his dad and walked off. I looked to Pentecost.

"Miss. Donoghue, help Mr. Hansen with his son."

"Yes, sir."

I followed after Chuck. I wasn't too far behind him.

"Chuck! Chuck, wait a second!"

He stopped and turned to look at me. His nose had a cut on it, so under his right eyes. I touched his face lightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Marty."

"Let me clean those for you, Chuck."

I took him back to my room and sat him down on my bed. I got the first aid kit.and got some alcohol and cotton balls. I pressed the soaked cotton on each cut. He had guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch. I never meant it towards you."

"I know. I was scared. When you hit those pipes, I....."

He grabbed my hands and pulled me to him.

"I heard you. I'm sorry."

He kissed me gently.

"I am so sorry I scared you, Marty."

"Chuck, I just, I don't want to lose someone else that I care about. My dad, mom, Yancy. I just, I want as much time with you as I can get."

He smiled, "You'll get it, Marty. I promise."

He pulled me down to sit on his lap.

"Chuck, what are you doing?"

"Well, usually you're suppose to kiss my hurt spots and make them better. Raaaaleigh got me in aloof places."

"Could you stop with so much emphasis on his name?"

"Only if you make me feel better."

"Okay."

I kissed him deeply and then the door opened.

"My virgin eyes! I'm blind!"

Mikey. I just chuckled. And so did Chuck. Then the alarms went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things aren't exactly in order but just roll with it, please. But look for the Kaiju battle in the next chapter.


	6. It's Like Losing Yancy All Over Again

Speaker: Cherno Alpha on deck. Crimson Typhoon on deck. Romeo Blue on deck. Striker Eureka on deck.

We tore out of the room and all but ran to the Drivesuit rooms. Chuck pulled me aside quickly. He kissed me and held my face in his hands.

Chuck: Be careful, love.

Marty: You be careful too. I'll see you out there, Chuck.

Chuck: Wait till Mikey sees the Drift.

He took off to his Drivesuit room and I went to mine. We suited up and Mikey looked at me.

Mikey: You control your damn thoughts in there. I don't wanna see what you did with the Aussie.

Marty: Too bad, bro. You've seen it with Yancy too.

Mikey: And I'm still plauged with the torture of it.

J-Tech: Marshal wants all pilots at LOCCENT, now.

So we walked to LOCCENT in our suits. I saw the other pilots and Raleigh and Mako. But they weren't suited up.

Tendo: Breach was exposed at twenty three hundred hours. We have two signatures, both category 4, which means, Otachi and Leatherback. They'll reach Hong Kong within the hour.

A double event? Not possible. Unless Gottlieb's data was right and Newt was wrong.

Pentecost: Evacuate the city, shut down the bridges, I want every single civilian in a refuge right now. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, Romeo Blue, I want you to front line the harbor. Stay on the miracle mile. Striker, I want you to stay back, look after the coastline. We cannot afford to lose you, so only engage as a final option.

Chuck and Herc: Yes, sir.

Pentecost looked to Raleigh and Mako.

Pentecost: You two, you stay put. Let's go!

We went into our Jaeger and got into our positions. We linked up and Tendo initiated the Drift. Our childhood flashed in my mind. Our dad. Our mom. Yamarashi. Yancy. Everything flew by and then glimpses of Chuck and I surfaced. I heard my brother next to me.

Mikey: Ah! No, no, no!

I chuckled at his agony.

Tendo: Alright, Romeo. Drift is strong and holding.

All four of us were lifted out of the Shatterdome and flown to the location near Hong Kong Bay.

Chuck: LOCCENT, Striker's off the pole and we're on the role.

Herc: LOCCENT, we're in position and awaiting your orders.

They stayed behind as we were flown out further.

Pentecost: Proceed to miracle mile, engage at your discretion. Guys, keep your eyes open, these category 4's are the biggest we've ever seen both in size and weight.

Aleksis :Cherno Alpha reached the target zone. Disengage and transport.

Crimson, Cherno and Romeo were dropped at his order.

Aleksis: Cherno Alpha in position in miracle mile.

The three Jaegers made our way up the coastline.

Aleksis: Cherno Alpha holding the coastline, beacon is on.

Marty: Romeo Blue holding the coastline, beacon is on.

We scanned around the bay, waiting for the Kaijus to show themselves. One of the Kaijus came out of the water, coming up and attacking Cherno and Crimson as Mikey screamed.

Mikey: Plasma canon!

It charged and we shot at the Kaiju, but made no damage. The Kaiju made work of us all, attacking us one after the other. Our attemps of fighting back were all thrawted. I heard Herc and Chuck in the comms.

Herc: LOCCENT, Typhoon, Alpha, and Blue are in trouble! We're moving in.

Pentecost: You are to hold your ground, do not engage. We need you to carry that bomb, do you copy?

The Kaiju ripped off Crimson's third arm as the triplets tried to battle it, flipping the Kaiju into the bay. Cherno came to their aid as the Kaiju tore at Crimson. And we weren't far behind.

Chuck: Jesus, we just can't sit here and watch them die! Come on!

Herc: Oh, screw this! LOCCENT, we're moving in now!

Marty: No! We can do this, Striker! Stay in your position!

By then, Typhoon was grounded and no use.

Aleksis: Typhoon's been grounded. We will kill this bastard. Come on, Romeo!

As Cherno went to attack, the Kaiju opened its mouth and rained a blue spray all over Chreno.

Aleksis: Cherno Alpha, we were sprayed with acid!

Chuck: Come on!

Marty: Let's get this son of a bitch! C'mon!

Mikey and I charged the Kaiju, throwing punch after punch, trying to beat the Kaiju off of Cherno.

Aleksis: Cherno Alpha's been compromised! We need help immediately!

Mikey: We need back-up! LOCCENT, we need back-up!

Chuck: Just hold on, Cherno! We're on our way! Hold on, Romeo!

Striker came up around us and as our attempts to prolong the Kaiju, Cherno was destroyed anyway and the Kaiju turned its sights on Romeo. Oh shit. I could hear Tendo on the comms.

Tendo: We've just lost Cherno, sir.

Striker managed to hit the Kaiju off of Romeo as it tried ripping our left leg out from under us. Feeling the ripping, I screamed in agony and Mikey was frantic as our leg was seeming to rip off and I could feel the neuroshock go through my leg.

Mikey: Goddamn it, Striker! We need help! This bastard is taking our leg!

Herc Hansen: Ignite your air missile, Chuck!

As the missiles were about to be launched, the Kaiju sent out a massive electromagnetic pulse, frying all of our communications and electronics. And I felt Romeo falling down. I felt water washing over me and I looked to my brother.

Marty: Mikey? Mikey! Mikey, can you hear me?!

Mikey: Yeah! How's your leg?

Marty: Jacked. You alright?

Mikey: I think I'm good.

He disengaged and rushed over to me and pulled me up. He held me up as we searched for flares and the life raft. We had to abbandon him. Mikey helped me out and deployed our raft and I saw Chuck and Herc on top of Striker. With flare guns. Against a Kaiju.

Marty: Charles Hansen! You dumbass!

Mikey threw me into the raft and shot off a flare. And we just sat there. Then we saw bright lights. And a Jaeger. I actually stood up and cheered.

Marty: Hell yeah! Gipsy! Kick that bastard's ass!

Gipsy's back in business.

 

Chuck Hansen Point Of View

Dad was trying to contact LOCCENT, but everything was fried.

Chuck: What the hell was that?

Herc: LOCCENT!

Chuck: I've never seen that before!

Herc: LOCCENT! There's no emergency power. I'm gonna try something else.

Dad was pulling off his helmet.

Chuck: No! Don't disengage!

As Dad broke the Drift, the Kaiju attacked and knocked him down.

Herc: My arm!

I rushed over to my dad and helped him up.

Chuck: Hey! Come on! Get on your feet, old man!

Herc: Don't call me that!

Dad got up and pushed me away as we heard the Kaiju outside.

Chuck: He's right outside! We gotta get out of here, now!

Herc: I'm not going anywhere! Now you and I are the only things standing between that ugly bastard and the city of ten million people. Now we have a choice here, we either sit and wait or we take these flare guns and do something really stupid! Romeo's down! Cherno is gone! Crimson is gone! Your girlfriend is gone! So let's get payback!

Chuck: She's not gone! Don't you say that to me!

Dad and I grabbed the flare guns and scramble outside

Chuck: How's your arm?

Herc: Ah, just give me the gun!

Dad yelled to the Kaiju.

Herc: Oi, you!

We raised the flare guns and shot him in the face. And I heard screaming.

Marty: Charles Hansen! You dumbass!

She's alive. She's alive! Oh, thank God.

Chuck: I think we just pissed it off!

Then we saw bright lights and the PPDC helicopters. They were carrying a Jaeger. I heard her scream again.

Marty: Hell yeah! Gipsy! Kick that bastard's ass!

Pentecost let them out of the Shatterdome. We're all dead.

 

Marty Donoghue Point Of View

The helicopters that dropped Gipsy picked up me, Mikey, and the Hansens as Gipsy moved the battle with the two Kaijus into the city. Chuck attacked me with a death grip hug.

Chuck: I was scared that you were gone, Marty. I don't know if....

Marty: I'm fine, Chuck. I'm alive. See? Me, alive. My leg is busted though. But, you! What were you thinking? Flare guns against a category 4?

Herc: I'll take the wrap for that. It was my idea.

I did a double take.

Marty: What? You? You were dumb enough to think of that?

Herc: Only thing we had left. We both thought you two were dead.

I looked to my brother who was slumped over.

Marty: Mikey?

I shook him.

Marty: Mikey?! No! Michael!

I shook him violently and got no reaction from him. This can't be happening. Not him. Not now. Medics grabbed him and started working on him and working on him. I saw blood seeping from his side and his eyes shuttered and he looked to me, holding out his hand. I held it tightly.

Mikey: Marty.....

Marty: Don't you dare leave me, Michael.

Mikey: I'm..... so..... proud...... of...... you. So proud.

I started crying hysterically as his grip weakened. And Chuck took me into his arms.

Mikey: Hurt her...... and I'll...... kill you, Hansen.

Medic: Marty, we're doing our best. He's lost alot of blood. We'll fix him up better at the Shatterdome.

Somehow, I didn't believe he'd be fine. But he was rushed out of the chopper and into medical. Chuck took me and Herc and Mikey was rushed to a surgery room. My leg was examined as Herc's arm was examined and Chuck was made to wait outside. The doctor looked at me quizically as he ran all the normal tests after at mission.

Doctor: Miss Donoghue, are you aware that you were in no condition to enter your Jaeger?

Marty: What do you mean?

Doctor: By all my tests, which are never wrong, you're expecting.

Marty: Expecting what?!

Doctor: A baby.

Marty: No! Impossible! I only.... it's only been two days!

Doctor: Nothing is impossible. You are no longer allowed in a Jaeger.

Marty: Don't worry, Doc. Romeo is trashed and my brother has one foot in death's door. Are you positive about this?

He showed me the charts. Jesus Christ. Just breath. This isn't the first time. Could be a scare, like last time. Who the hell am I kidding? Last time was legit too. Jesus.

Doctor: But, your leg will make a ful recovery. No exponiental damage was sustained. It seems only slightly burnt from the curcitry overload. And you have a fracture in your ankle. You got off lucky, Marty.

Marty: And Mikey?

He was wheeled out of the room with an oxygen mask on and his torso completely wrapped. But he was breathing. A nurse handed him the charts for Mikey.

Doctor: He's in an induced coma so that he'll heal properly. But he's going to make it.

I was reliefed. The doctor let me go and Herc and Chuck were waiting for me outside. I was told it was best to let Mikey rest. Chuck took me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

Chuck: How is he?

Marty: He's going to make it. But he's in an induced coma so he can heal.

Chuck: How are you?

Marty: More scars and a fractured ankle. And Romeo's trashed.

I hung my head low. My Jaeger is destroyed. Then we heard cheers and clapping. We followed the sounds to see Raleigh and Mako returning. Obviously victoriously.

Herc: Raleigh!

Herc shook hands with Mako

Herc: My kid would never admit it, but he's grateful.

Herc extended his hand to Raleigh

Herc Hansen: We both are.

Raleigh shook his hand, then looks to Chuck, who gives him an appreciative nod, and to me. I went and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and then Pentecost entered the hangar and I took my place back with Chuck.

Pentecost: Mr. Becket! Miss Mori!

He walked up to Raleigh and Mako.

Pentecost: In all of my years of fighting, I've never seen anything like that. Well done. I'm proud of you. Proud of us all. But, as harsh as it sounds, there is no time to celebrate. We lost two crews. No time to grieve. Reset that clock.

Pentecost then he touches his nose and quickly puts a handkerchief to his nose and starts walking off.

Pentecost: Reset that clock.

Raleigh followed him and Max came running over to Chuck.

Chuck: Hey, handsome.

He petted his dog and kissed his head. Then the alarms went off again. No. Not this soon.

Speakers: Striker Eureka on deck. Gipsy Danger on deck. Movement in the Break. Two category 4s.

Chuck looked at me.

Chuck: Are you okay to go? I need a co-pilot.

I shook my head. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't.

Marty: My leg is shot.

Tendo was passing by us and Chuck stopped him, handing Max off to me.

Chuck: Oi, Tendo. Tendo!

Tendo: You're not suited up.

Chuck: Yeah, I'm aware of that, Elvis. I need to know what's going on.

Tendo: I said, suit up. So suit up.

Tendo started to walk off.

Chuck: Tendo, I can't pilot Striker on my own now, can I? Dad's hurt. Marty's hurt. So who's gonna be my co-pilot?

The hangar door opens and Pentecost, all suited up, walked in towards Chuck. He adjusted himself.

Pentecost: Don't remember it being so tight.

He starts walking away, Mako joins him. What the hell? Pentecost is going out? He gathered everyone and Chuck gripped my hand as Pentecost spoke to us all.

Pentecost: Everyone! Listen up! Today...today...at the edge of our hope, at the end of our time, we have chosen not only to believe in ourselves, but in each other. Today there's not a man nor woman in here that shall stand alone. Not today. Today we face the monsters that are at our door and bring the fight to them! Today we are canceling the apocalypse!

Everyone clapped and cheered. Chuck gave Max to Herc and his bomber jacket to me. Herc looked at me.

Herc: Come with me.

We walked to the boarding dock for Striker.

Chuck: Hey, Marshal! You know, that was a great speech. But, uh...how exactly are you and I are supposed to match up in there?

Pentecost: By carrying nothing into the drift. No memories, no fear, no rank. And as for you, you're easy. You're an egotistical jerk with daddy issues, a simple puzzle I solved on day one.

They saw Herc and I walking towards them with Max.

Pentecost: But you are your father's son, so we'll drift just fine.

Chuck: Works for me.

Pentecost turned and entered the elevator, Chuck turned and walked towards Herc and I.

Herc: Hey, now. When you drift with someone, you feel like there's nothing to talk about. I just don't want to regret all the things that I've never said out loud.

Chuck: Dad...you don't need to. I know them all. I always have.

Max barks and Chuck bent down to pet him.

Chuck: Hey, handsome. Oh, I'm gonna miss you.

He kissed Max then rose to face Herc again.

Chuck: You look after him for me. And look after her for me.

Chuck took me aside, away from his listening father and pulled his gloved off. He took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply and I could feel every emotion he had in that moment. Then he held me against him as tears started to fall from my eyes.

Marty: Make me one promise.

Chuck: Anything.

Marty: You bring your ass back to me. Promise.

Chuck: I can't promise that, love. I just can't.

Marty: I can't lose you too, Chuck. We can't lose you.

Chuck: Dad'll always be with you. He'll make sure nothing happens to you.

I shook my head and looked at him.

Marty: Chuck, you have to come back. You're going to be a father. So bring your ass home to me. And the half an Aussie you put in here.

He looked dumbfounded and his tears finally fell freely as I pit my hands over my stomach.

Chuck: I can't promise you what I want to. Because I'll hate myself if I break it. So take care of him for me. And make sure he knows who I am. I.... I love you, Marty.

Marty: I love you too, Chuck.

He knelt down for a second and planted a soft kiss to my stomach.

Chuck: Take care of Mum for me. I know you're just starting to sprout but, take care of Mum. I do love you, even though I'll never meet you.

He kissed me again.

Chuck: Take care of Marty for me, Dad.

He started walking towards Pentecost in the elevator.

Herc: Stacker! That's my son you got there. My son.

I was standing next to Herc now and Chuck stopped to at Herc with tears in eyes and falling down his face before turning to join Pentecost. The elevator doors shut. And I lost it. Herc picked me up and took me to LOCCENT with him. I blurted out to him.

Marty: I'm pregnant.

Herc looked at me and had such shock in his eyes.

Marty: Your son's going to be a father.

And Herc broke down. I lost Yancy. And now, I'm going to lose Chuck. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it this time.


	7. Apocalypse = Canceled

I held my head in my hands as everyone waited for them to drop.

Chuck: Loccent, open all shields. Ready to submerge.

Raleigh: Open all shields, ready to submerge.

I almost started crying again. I'll never hear that stupid Australian accent again.

Engineer: Both Neural Handshakes at a hundred percent.

Tendo: Neural Handshake confirmed, sir.

Tendo spoke to Herc as Herc spoke to the pilots, watching the screens with Tendo.

Herc: Two active solid circle formation with one quadrant, code name Scunner, Raiju. Both category 4.

Stacker: Roger that. Half a mile to the ocean cliff, we jump! It's three thousand meters to the breach!

Chuck: Half a mile?! I can't even see a damn inch in here! How are we supposed to deliver the bomb?

Raleigh: Visibility zero. Switching to instruments now.

Then we saw movement on the screens around Gipsy.

Tendo: Sir!

Herc: Gipsy, there's a movement on your right. Three o'clock. Three o'clock!

Gipsy Danger AI: One hundred feet radius clear.

Raleigh: Right side's clear, I got nothing!

Tendo: Left now! It's moving fast! Fastest Kaiju on record!

Raleigh: I don't see anything! It's moving too fast!

Chuck: Eyes on the prize, Gipsy! Six hundred meters from the drop.

Leave it to Chuck to make it a competition. Herc looked at me as I watched the screens from my chair as they kept venturing to the Breach.

Chuck: Four hundred meters and closing!

Tendo: Kaijus are stopping.

Herc: Striker, Kaijus have stopped. One o'clock.

We all saw Striker stop in her tracks as the Kaijus stopped.

Chuck: Marshall, what are you doing?!

Stacker: They're stopping! Why the hell would they stop?

Chuck: I don't give a damn, sir! We're three hundred meters from the jump!

Stacker: Something's not right!

Herc: Striker, the Kaiju aren't falling. Take the leap, now!

And right at that moment, Newt and Gottlieb run into the command center, screaming.

Newt: Don't do it! Don't do it! It's not gonna work!

Then he yelled at Herc, ripping the mic from his hand.

Newt: Move, you fascist! Blowing up the breach, it's not gonna work!

Stacker: What do you mean? What's not gonna work?

Newt: Sir, just because the breach's open, does not mean you'll be able to get a bomb through.

Gottlieb: The breach genetically reads the Kaiju like a bar code at the supermarket and then lets them pass.

Newt: Okay, so you're gonna have to fool the breach into thinking that you have the same code!

Raleigh: And how are we supposed to do that?

Newt: By making it think you are a Kaiju.

Gottlieb: You have to hold onto the Kaiju, ride it into the breach, the throat will then read the Kaiju's genetic code and let you pass.

Newt: If you don't do it, the bomb will deflect off the breach, like it always has, and the mission will fail!

Herc grabbed the mic from Newt and yelled into it.

Herc: Now, I know you heard all that. Striker, take the leap!

Then a new blip came onto the screen.

Tendo: Sir, every there's a third signature emerging from the breach.

Herc screamed into the mic again.

Herc: Third signature emerging from the breach!

Newt: It's a triple event.

Gottlieb: Lord, I was right.

Stacker: How big is it? What category?

Tendo: Category 5.

Tendo said to Herc in utter shock.

Herc: Striker, it's category 5. The first ever.

Raleigh: Striker, we see him. We're right behind you, about a hundred meters. We're gonna come around you three o'clock and try to flank him, standard two team formation. Just keep him busy...

Stacker: Brace for impact!

I hated that I wasnt out there with them. I didn't know what was going on except from their voices. I hate this!

Gipsy Danger AI: Chainsaw deployed.

Raleigh: Let's get this son of a bitch!

Chuck: Gipsy, the Kaiju's twelve o'clock. Full speed! Get out of the way!

There was no sound from them for a moment. Then his stupid accent rang through my ears.

Chuck: We're still up, but the hull is compromised. Half our system's offline, sir.

Stacker: Will you help me override the...

We could see the Kaijus surrounding Striker. I can't watch this. Not again.

Tendo: Both Kaiju's are approaching on Striker, fast!

Raleigh: Just hang on, Striker. We're coming to you.

Stacker: No, Gipsy do not come to our aid! Do you copy?

Raleigh: Hang on!

Stacker: Stand far back as you can!

Raleigh We can still reach you. We're coming for you!

Stacker: No, Raleigh. Listen to me! You know exactly what you have to do! Gipsy is nuclear, take her to the breach!

Raleigh: I hear you, sir. Heading for the breach, now.

Gipsy Danger AI: Structural damage eighty percent.

Stacker: Mako, listen! You can finish this! I'll always be there for you. You can always find me in a drift.

Then we heard Raleigh talking directly to Mako.

Raleigh: We're a walking nuclear reactor. We can destroy the breach.

We watched their icon move towards the Breach.

Chuck: What can we do, sir?

Stacker: I can clear a path, for the lady.

Tendo looked at me and Herc.

Tendo: They're gonna detonate the bomb.

Chuck: Well, my father always said...he said if you have a shot, you take it. So let's do this!

Stacker: He always did. You are your father's son.

I closed my eyes and jerked myself out of my chair and ripped the mic from Herc.

Marty: Charles Hansen, don't you dare do it!

Chuck: I have to, Marty. This is the only way. I love you and you can always find me in the Drift. Becket! Can you hear me?

Raleigh: Yeah, Chuck! I can hear you.

Chuck: Take care of my girl. If you don't, I'll haunt your arse.

Then he directed back to Pentecost.

Chuck: It was a pleasure jockying with you, sir.

And I tore out of the room, running to medical, tears streaming down my face. I plopped down next to Mikey and cried.

Herc Hansen P.O.V

Stacker: Someone has to survive. So, survive.

Chuck: Sir?! What are you.....

We watched an evac pod get deployed as Stacker detonated the bomb.

Herc: Get choppers out there now!

Four of the engineers left the room, running, as Raleigh and Mako went on.

Gipsy Danger AI: All systems are critical.

Raleigh: Systems are critical. Fuel's leaking. Our right leg's crippled! Let's finish this!

Newt: What are they doing?

Herc: Finishing the mission.

Raleigh: Loccent, we have the Kaiju carcass. We're heading for the breach. You guys, I hope you're right. Cause one way or another, we're getting this thing done.

The Kaiju hurled itself towards Gipsy on the screen.

Raleigh: On my count, release the jets. Three, two, one... Now! Hold on!

Tendo: Mako's oxygen is down, half the barrel is thinning.

Herc: Can you reroute it?

Tendo: I'm trying, sir.

Raleigh: Hold on, Mako! I'm gonna burn this son of a bitch!

We watched the icons disappear into the Breach.

Tendo: That's in. They're in.

Newt: It worked.

Gipsy Danger AI: Oxygen remaining left hemisphere, critical levels. Operating at fifteen percent capacity. Ten percent capacity. Five percent capacity

Then we watched their oxygen supplies switch over. What the hell, Becket?

Tendo: He's giving her his oxygen.

Gipsy Danger AI: Right hemisphere oxygen. Critical level

Raleigh: It's okay now, Mako. I can finish this alone. All I have to do is fall. Anyone can fall.

Tendo: Raleigh, you're oxygen level's critical now. You don't have much time. Start the core meltdown and get out of there. Do you hear me? Get out of there now!

We watched the screen show one evac pod shoot out of Gipsy.

Tendo: One pod is ejecting. No detonation, sir.

Raleigh: Loccent, if you can still hear me, meltdown initiated. Reactor override, now!

Raleigh presses the trigger

Gipsy Danger AI: Manual activation required.

Herc: What's going on?

Tendo: Trigger's offline. He has to do it by hand!

Newt: He's running out of time. He has to self destruct now.

Gipsy Danger AI: Manual activation required.

We waited for Raleigh to active the reactor and watched as he evacuated himself. The Breach collapsed and I ordered again as everyone celebrated.

Herc: Get the choppers! Get the choppers now!

The others took off to the helicopters.

We saw visuals on Chuck, and Mako.

Herc: How's my boy?

Pilot: Well, as they say, if he's bitching, he's breathing, sir.

Tendo: Visuals on first Gipsy pod. Tracking solid, vital signs are good.

Herc: Okay, where's the second pod?

Tendo: I'm tracking it, but I'm getting no vital signs.

Mako's pod opened and we saw her icon move over to Raleigh's pod and she opened it.

Mako: I can't find his pulse. I don't think he's breathing.

Herc: Can you read his pulse, Tendo? Does he have a pulse?

Tendo: I don't know.

Mako: Raleigh? Raleigh?

Tendo: Mako, listen to me. I think it could be the sensors not working. We can't be sure.

We could hear her weeping.

Mako: No. No. Don't go.

Tendo: Mako?

Mako: Don't go.

Tendo Choi: Mako?

Then we heard a choke.

Raleigh: I can't breath. You're squeezing me too tight. I couldn't breath.

Mako started to laugh through her tears as the remainer of people started cheering. Now I just need to get Chuck back here, and soon or else Marty's gonna lose it.

 

Marty Donoghue P.O.V

I heard Herc's voice through the PA system.

Herc: This is Marshall Hercules Hansen. The breach is sealed. Stop the clock!

Everyone in med bay cheered as the war clock is set back to zero. I smiled half-heartedly at my comatosed brother.

Marty: It's over, bro. It's over forever.

I gripped his hand tightly. I lost my mom, my dad, Yancy, and Chuck to this damn war. I can't lose my brother. I finally pulled myself away from the med bay because an over-enthusiastic nurse had to give my brother his sponge bath. The creepiness set into my bones at that moment. And I was bumrushed with a huge hug. I saw blond hair next to my face. Raleigh.

Raleigh: We did it. They're gone. Marty, it's over.

Marty: Yancy would be proud of you.

Raleigh: And of you, too. Look, I've got a letter from him in my room. I was suppose to give it to you a long time ago. It's one of those "If I don't make it home" letters. You want it?

Marty: No. I know what he probably said. Move on. I love you, but if I don't make it home, don't live with my ghost. Just go on living. Am I right?

Raleigh: Yeah. He really loved you, Marty.

Marty: I know. I loved him too. Still do. But I love Chuck too. And now, I've lost him. Everyone I love dies, Rals.

I gripped Chuck's bomber jacket close to me. And Raleigh spoke up.

Raleigh: You sure about that?

Marty: Let's do a roll call. Dad? Dead since 2013. Mom? Dead since 2017. Yancy? Dead since 2020. Chuck? Dead for a few hours. Did I miss anyone? Oh, wait. My comatosed brother with one foot in Death's doorway. I'm a bad juju.

Raleigh: Marty, not everyone is dead.

He let me go and I was rushed at from behind and was hugged from behind.

Chuck: Hello, love. Miss me?

I turned around and saw him. In person, touching me. Breathing.

Marty: I thought you were dead. How? What? You're not?

Chuck: Pentecost ejected me last minute. I had to come back, Marty. I'm leaving PPDC. I'm gonna do what my dad didn't. We've got a kid to raise.

I bursted into happy tears and hugged Chuck tightly. He laughed and Raleigh fake gagged as I kissed Chuck.

Raleigh: Get a room!

Chuck: Good idea, Raaaaaleigh.

Chuck scooped me up and carried me down the hall.

Chuck: Gonna give me a hero's welcome?

Marty: Of course. You helped save the world, you idiot.

Chuck locked us in his room for the rest of the day, having our own celebration of the world not ending today.

 

Hannibal Chau P.O.V (Just because it wouldn't be Pacific Rim without ending this with Hannibal Chau)

I cut my way out of that disgusting baby Kaiju's stomach and felt something missing.

Hannibal Chau: Where's my Goddamn shoe?!

**Author's Note:**

> Chuck is 21 in Pacific Rim, but for the sake of the story, his age is bumped up to 24. And Romeo Blue is restored and out of Oblivion Bay.


End file.
